lovely_light_tachifandomcom-20200214-history
Videth
Videth, also known as ViddyFoxy(just Viddy to the members), is a simple guy from Lovely Light Tachi. He is often considered as the "pet" of the group, as he constantly rp as a "Foxy" version of himself''(keeping the same personnality). He does his art in different medias: Graphics(Animation, Manga, Drawing), Writing(rarely, and most likely short stories or yume nikki), and he has planned to do Music, though that idea has probably left from his mind(even though he still sings and dances). Videth is also the only lucid dreamer and yume nikki writer in LLT. He has a girlfriend(YumiZetta) and has been dating her since June 6th 2013. Personality Ranking highly in everybody's books, Videth is the nicest member of the LLT. He is loyal and caring and gets along well with all of his friends. Videth is honest and usually fairly optimistic. He is kind by nature and will help those in need whenever he can(and he feels bad when he cannot help, feeling useless). He often goes random and starts being silly, though it's fun. He enjoys flash-animating and hugs. LLT History Videth first met Lizyy through deviantArt, through the BattleOn-Forge journals for an AE Games Animation collab.(The journal entry can be found here) Said collab has never been completed. Some time after, he got dragged by Lizyy to a rp. He met Mari when he entered the chat room. Some time after, he came back with Mari and Lizyy, but then he left somewhere, probably busy with his animations. He then joined them on skype where he already had an account, '''before' he even actually joined LLT. There, he met all of the other members, starting with Truthy and Punky. Somehow that's basically all there is to his history in LLT. Relationships 'Macmari' Being the two most optimistic of the group, these two have a fairly close friendship. Because of Videth's kind and helpful nature, through time, Mari began to develope a crush on him. While she was turned down when she confessed, the two are still some of the best friends in LLT. 'Sadielizyy' The only science nerd apart from Videth, they also call themselves the two "lolicon friends". They are two good friends in LLT. 'Matsuyama' Videth started as a simple friend, before becoming closer. Punky told him about her having no siblings. Videth then started trying to be cool''(and probably failed), saying that he will be the "brother she never had". This internet-family link started out as a simple joke but started being more important as Punky rp as a Foxy as well, not as often but she does. Afterwards, Punky started calling Videth "Aniki", and Videth started calling her "Sis". Punky also uses other nicknames such as "Vivi". 'Truthy' 'YumiZetta' Videth is the one who invited Yumi into Lovely Light Tachi. Yumi and Videth met while playing osu!. At first they didn't talk a lot, but then started talking more and more, before eventually starting to mic chat daily. Afterwards they did a first cam chat. On June 6th 2013, Videth confessed to her. Hopefully, the love was a two way love. Since then, they've started dating. They get into fights fairly often, but they always end up with a happy ending to the problem. Yumi has given only one nickname to Videth which is "Vivi"(so does Punky), sometimes along with a Japanese suffix(so far she has used the "-kun" and "-senpai" suffixes). Now she also calls him "My Love"(it's so cute!)'' or "Dear"(it does sound sweeter in French). Facts *Videth's favorite animal is(obviously) the fox. *Videth plays various games, including Minecraft. *Videth lives in France. *Videth is an Asian of origin(Chinese and Khmer) *He speaks multiple languages fluently. *About everything is about trees. *His favorite color is purple, because his favorite gem is amethyst. *He thinks everything he makes is not that good, but knows he can improve. OCs *Fujiwara Tenko Projects he participated in *deviantChorus(creator) *Headphones(creator/only one working in) *Lonely Loving Tears(creator/only one working in) *BattleOn Animation Collab(with SadieLizyy and Mari) External links Videth's deviantArt page Category:Members